


Sunny Day

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [39]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Twitch Plays Platinum, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunbrella's evolution into a Roserade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Day

Napoleon released his Roselia from her Poke Ball, her emerging in a beam of light onto the muddy ground below.

It took a few minutes of rustling around in his bag before the voices let him grab onto the object which the Roselia was needed for. It was a stone, a small round gemstone that glittered in the sunlight.

He held it in his hand, flipping it over and finding that the other side gleamed just as brightly. His Roselia slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the stone which he had grasped.

Napoleon crouched down to her level, looking his beloved Pokemon in the eye.

"I… I know we’ve been together for a while now. And you must like me- that’s how Budews evolve, right, by friendship?"

The Roselia smiled and rustled her roses in agreement.

"They- the… the voices- want you to evolve. But it’s your body. I want you to decide, not them."

The Roselia blinked and tilted her head.

"I… I think I could throw it out, if I wanted. If you wanted to be rid of it." As he said these words, his fingers clutched the stone all the more tightly. The voices rioted at the mere mention of the stone’s loss. But Napoleon managed to unclench his fingers and tossed the stone gently into the air a few times, it falling straight down back into the palm of his hand every time. The Roselia leaned in towards the stone, her eyes wide open.

The words started spilling out of his mouth, Napoleon rambling on about his thoughts while he still could. “You’d be stronger as a Roserade, of course, that’s why they want you to evolve. But it’d be a big change, and I know not everybody else can evolve now, and the voices would put even more pressure on you, and if you don’t want it, if you want to stay smaller like the others, that’d be okay too, I would understand… It’s your decision, Sunbrella. Either way. You choose.”

The Roselia stepped forward, slowly and tentatively, until she was right next to the shiny stone. She looked up at his eyes, gave a slight smile, and reached out to embrace the stone.

The stone vanished, and the Pokemon absorbed all the glimmering that the stone had held and gave off a bright, sparkling white light. Her body shifted and grew, and for just a moment, it shined as brightly as the sun. Napoleon’s eyes ached and watered at the sight, but he forced himself to watch nonetheless. A few seconds later, the light died down, revealing a Roserade where his Roselia had stood. The Roserade gave out an enthusiastic squeal.

Napoleon ran his fingers across her head, ruffling the smooth, damp rose petals which now covered the top of her head. “Thank you.” he whispered as their faces nearly touched.

He recalled the Roserade to her Poke Ball, which gave off a stream of light for a brief moment. Only a few loose petals that had fallen to the ground and the loud rejoicing of the voices bore witness to the events that had occurred.

But, as he stood up and began walking to the location of his next grand aventure, Napoleon couldn’t help but grin. So much of his adventure was dictated by the voices- whether he should release his Pokemon, who should be caught and added to the team, even whether his Pokemon could evolve. But at least this time, he knew that this hadn’t been just the voices’ decision. This time, he knew that Sunbrella hadn’t been forced to evolve, to grow stronger. He knew that, despite everything, all the pain and loss, at least one of his Pokemon still wanted to help him.


End file.
